


[vid] Die Young

by kaydeefalls



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, High School, The Bronze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaydeefalls/pseuds/kaydeefalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If we can focus, keep discipline, and not have quite as many mysterious deaths, Sunnydale is gonna rule!" Welcome to Sunnydale High.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid] Die Young

**Author's Note:**

> Music: "Die Young", by Ke$ha  
> Download: [Filefactory](http://www.filefactory.com/file/2rcpmcur8zmj/dieyoung_kaydeefalls_mov) (.mov, 49 MB)  
> Huge thanks to Quinn for the thorough beta!

[Die Young (Buffy fanvid)](http://vimeo.com/77376704) from [kaydee falls](http://vimeo.com/user1936478) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

LYRICS:  
I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young  
We're gonna die young  
We're gonna die young  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

Young hearts, out our minds  
Running 'til we outta time  
Wild child's lookin' good  
Living hard just like we should  
Don't care who's watching when we tearing it up (You Know)  
That magic that we got nobody can touch (For sure)

Looking for some trouble tonight (yeah)  
Take my hand, I'll show you the wild side  
Like it's the last night of our lives (uh huh)  
We'll keep dancing 'til we die

I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms,  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young  
We're gonna die young  
We're gonna die young  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

Young hunks, taking shots  
Stripping down to dirty socks  
Music up, gettin' hot  
Kiss me, give me all you've got  
It's pretty obvious that you've got a crush (you know)  
That magic in your pants, it's making me blush (for sure)

Looking for some trouble tonight (yeah)  
Take my hand, I'll show you the wild side  
Like it's the last night of our lives (uh huh)  
We'll keep dancing 'til we die

I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms,  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young  
We're gonna die young  
We're gonna die young  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young


End file.
